lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Lost: The Complete Collection (DVD)
Lost: The Complete Collection is a box set that contains all 121 episodes of Lost. It also contains over two hours of bonus footage exclusive to the complete collection. There are 38 discs in the DVD set and 36 for Blu-ray. It was released, along with the Season 6 DVD, on August 24, 2010 in the US (Region 1), and on October 11, 2010 in the UK (Region 2). A barebones Complete Collection without the exclusives extras was released on September 13, 2010 in the UK. It was released on October 20, 2010 in New Zealand and Australia (Region 4). Press release information [http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/news/Lost-Season-6-and-The-Complete-Collection/13833 BURBANK, CA, May 27, 2010] – Since its highly-anticipated premiere in September 2004, ABC’s LOST has revolutionized primetime television, bringing big-screen adventures home with a powerful story of survival. Attracting a massive fan following and huge critical acclaim, LOST has already become a pop culture phenomenon. Now, celebrating television’s most original and creative series, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment proudly debuts Lost: The Complete Sixth and Final Season and Lost: The Complete Collection - both on Blu-ray and DVD, August 24. An epic box set for the ultimate LOST fan, Lost: The Complete Collection is a fantastic icon-clad, secret-laden, Blu-ray and DVD box set containing every episode, from all six seasons. Additionally, the elaborate release includes over 30 hours of bonus material (from every season), plus one full disc of bonus exclusive to the collection, containing a fascinating array of all-new behind-the-scenes featurettes; documentaries; and a series of unique tours of Oahu with many of the cast as they reflect anecdotes, experiences and emotions of working on the series and living on the island; and more. Exclusive bonus features The Complete Collection contains all previous and new bonus material from Seasons 1-6, plus an exclusive disc containing two hours of bonus features. The exclusive content includes: *'Letting Go: Reflections of a Six-Year Journey' - A unique featurette that takes viewers on very personal tours of Oahu where the series was created, with key cast and crew as they reflect. (39:43) *'Artifacts of the Island: Inside the Lost Prop House' - A closer look at some of the props with cast, writers and producers, exploring their significance, stories and emotional ties to the characters. (14:07) *'Planet Lost' - An extra that explores the global phenomenon that is Lost, bonus showcases events ranging from the series cast and crew at San Diego's famed Comic-Con convention to international voice recordings, local events and even fan parties, all of which helped make the show into a worldwide favorite. (11:55) *'Swan Song: Orchestrating the Final Moments of LOST' - Michael Giacchino conducts the orchestral score for the series finale. (13:18) *'Lost "Slapdowns"' - Featurettes showcasing celebrity Lost fans who confront Executive Producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse to ask press questions about the final season, including the Muppets and cast members Nestor Carbonell, Michael Emerson, Rebecca Mader and more. (44:40) **Paul Scheer #1 (2:07) **Paul Scheer #2 (2:04) **Michael Emerson #1 (2:30) **Michael Emerson #2 (2:11) **Paul Scheer #3 (1:52) **Nester Carbonell and Michael Emerson (2:26) **Rebecca Mader (2:05) **Nestor Carbonell (2:06) **Paul Scheer #4 (2:17) **CJ Wilson #1 (4:42) **CJ Wilson #2 (4:51) **CJ Wilson #3 (3:46) **Rizzo's Rat Tour (3:20) **The Swedish Chef (2:12) **Smoke Monster Auditions (3:35) **Kermit Visits Lost (2:36) Previously released and unreleased extras * Deleted scenes ** Season 3: Handcuffs (1:09), Surprise Inside (0:35) ** Season 5: Would Theresa Know?, Shallow Graves, Window Talk, Hunting, Worth the Risk * Lost: On Location ** Season 3: (4:08), (4:38), (4:04) ** Season 4: * (2:10) ** Season 5: (5:05), (5:23) * More from the Series ** Season 4: Regina's Jump* (1:39), Rat Maze* (1:39), Ben's Door* (1:20), Hurling Hurley*(1:41), Building the Bomb* (2:10) ** Season 5: Ben vs. Desmond (3:20), Locke's Leg (1:50), Rose & Bernard's Retirement (2:12), Jeep Escape* (1:16), Others' Secrets (2:03), Radzinsky at the Flame* (2:09), Sun and Jin's Wedding* (1:04) *Newly released extras exclusive to the complete collection. Note: The Lost Chronicles deleted scenes from Season 1 therefore remain the only extras never to have been released on any Lost DVD or Blu-ray sets. Also, the Season 6 Best Buy bonus features are also absent. Blu-ray exclusive features *'The Best of the Lost Podcasts' (09:14:38) **Season 2: 11/8/05 Abandoned (17:54), 3/20/06 The Whole Truth (28:54), 3/28/06 Lockdown (28:10), 4/3/06 Dave (17:21), 6/13/06 Harold Perrineau and Malcolm David Kelley (15:57) **Season 3: 2/20/07 Stranger in a Strange Land (28:09), 4/16/07 Catch 22 (27:08), 5/4/07 The Man Behind the Curtain (24:30), 5/11/07 Greatest Hits (27:47), 9/22/07 Anniversary of Oceanic Flight 815 (26:46) **Season 4: 2/19/08 Eggtown (23:24), 3/21/08 Meet Kevin Johnson (26:14), 5/7/08 Cabin Fever (23:44), 5/19/08 There's No Place Like Home, Parts 2 & 3 (25:17) **Season 5: 3/26/09 Whatever Happened, Happened (18:33), 4/6/09 Dead Is Dead (19:11), 4/23/09 The Variable (22:14), 5/11/09 The Incident (22:25), 5/16/09 Michael Emerson (9:43) **Season 6: 8/6/09 Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz (19:35), 2/4/10 What Kate Does (23:10), 2/22/10 Lighthouse (19:57), 4/15/10 The Last Recruit (26:25), 5/14/10 What They Died For (32:10) Note: May 19, 2008 podcast is incorrectly labled as on the disc. Extras The extras included are: *Egyptian style box with custom LOST Island replica. *DHARMA black light penlight to uncover clues.* They are as follows: **An image of the donkey wheel on the Island map. **The blast door map at the bottom of the box under the discs. **An image of Kate's toy plane and Walt's comic book in the Season 1 disc sleeve. **An image of the fail-safe key in the Season 2 disc sleeve. **An image of a DHARMA fish biscuit and Ben's x-ray in the Season 3 disc sleeve. **The number 15 on the bunny in Pierre Chang's arms, "Desmond Hume will be my constant" page from Daniel's journal, and the "Not yet" message from Michael's bomb in the Season 4 disc sleeve. **The message in Locke's suicide note to Jack and the Ajira Airways logo in the Season 5 disc sleeve. **The names of the six numbered candidates in the Season 6 disc sleeve. *Special Edition collectible 'Senet' game as seen in Season Six. *Collectible Ankh with a secret message from Jacob. *A recovered Black Rock journal entry.* *Commemorative picture and exclusive episode guide. *Not included in Region 2 sets. Easter eggs DVD From the main menu: * Highlight Letting Go ** Press Left, Left, Up, Right, Down, Right to reveal an ankh, press enter and see a tutorial on how to play Senet. (5:17) * Highlight Artifacts of the Island ** Press Left & enter and see Jorge Garcia and Mark Pellegrino filming at the Lighthouse. (1:40) ** Press Right & enter and see Josh Holloway, Evangeline Lilly and Jorge Garcia talk about their techniques for pretending they're in an earthquake. (1:25) * Highlight Planet Lost ** Press Left & enter and you get a screen saver that rotates between one of the main menu screens from each of the six season sets. (4:47) ** Press Right & enter and you see a message from Damon Lindelof saying thanks to the fans. (0:39) * Highlight Swan Song ** Press Left & enter and see Damon Lindelof conducting the orchestra as they record the score for . (2:44) ** Press Right & enter to see Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse introducing cast members at the Lost Live concert. (9:34) * Highlight the large arrow that takes you to the next screen, press Down & enter and see a Hurley Mr. Cluck's commercial. (0:47) * Highlight Lost: On Location ** Press Left & enter for a scene with Josh Holloway and Dominic Monaghan watching the Drive Shaft baby diaper commercial. (0:21) ** Press Right, Down, Left, for a feature entitled The First Smoke Monster. (0:42) * Highlight Deleted scenes ** Press Left, Up & enter to see Naveen Andrews watching his stunt double do a scene. (0:40) ** Press Right, Down & enter and you see a scene with Jack Bender and Malcolm David Kelley thumb wrestling. (0:52) * Highlight Set Up ** Press Right, Up & enter to see Daniel Dae Kim in a helicopter talking about locations and Josh Holloway. (0:34) *In the Lost: On Location menu: ** Highlight , press Right, Up, Left & enter and see Damon, Carlton and Jean Higgins discuss a rainbow painting. (0:45) ** Highlight , press Right, Down, Down & enter and see Michael Emerson and Jorge Garcia talk about the scene where Ben had breakfast with Kate from Season 3. (0:25) ** Highlight , press Right, Down, Left & enter and see the greens department create the jungle. (1:35) * In The Lost Slapdowns menu: ** Highlight '15. Smoke Monster Audtion', press Left & enter and see an additional smoke monster audition with BoBo the Muppet Bear. (1:07) * In the More from the Series menu: ** Highlight 'Hurling Hurley', press Right, Up & enter to see a surfing-themed Hurley Mr. Cluck's commercial. (0:43) Blu-ray Disc * Highlight Letting Go ** Press Left, Left, Up, Right, Down, Right to reveal an ankh, press enter and see a tutorial on how to play Senet. (5:17) ** Press Up twice and you see a feature of a crew creating the jungle on the locations. (1:35) * Highlight Artifacts of the Island ** Press Left, Up & enter and see Jorge Garcia and Mark Pellegrino filming at the Lighthouse. (1:40) ** Press Right, Up, Up & enter and see Josh Holloway, Evangeline Lilly and Jorge Garcia talk about their techniques for pretending they're in an earthquake. (1:25) ** Press Right, Up, Left, and Damon and Carlton discuss a rainbow. (0:45) * Highlight Planet Lost ** Press Left & enter and you get a screen saver that rotates between one of the main menu screens from each of the six season sets. (4:47) ** Press Right, Up, Up & enter and you see a message from Damon Lindelof saying thanks to the fans. (0:39) ** Press Right, Down, Left and you see a scene with Michael Emerson and Jorge Garcia talking about the scene where Ben had breakfast with Kate from Season 3. (0:25) * Highlight Swan Song ** Press Left, Up & enter and see Damon Lindelof conducting the orchestra as they record the score for . (2:44) ** Press Right & enter to see Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse introducing cast members at the Lost Live concert. (9:34) * Highlight the large arrow that takes you to the next screen, press Down & enter and see a Hurley Mr. Cluck's commercial. (0:47) * Highlight Lost: On Location ** Press Left & enter for a scene with Josh Holloway and Dominic Monaghan watching the Drive Shaft baby diaper commercial. (0:21) ** Press Right, Down, Left & enter for a feature entitled The First Smoke Monster. (0:42) * Highlight Deleted scenes ** Press Left, Up, Right, Right & enter to see Naveen Andrews watching his stunt double do a scene. (0:40) ** Press Right, Right, Down & enter and you see a scene with Jack Bender and Malcolm David Kelley thumb wrestling. (0:52) * Highlight Set Up ** Press Right, Up, Up & enter to see Daniel Dae Kim in a helicopter talking about locations and Josh Holloway. (0:34) * Highlight The Lost Slapdowns ** Press Left & enter for an additional smoke monster audition with BoBo the Muppet Bear. (1:07) ** Press Right, Up & enter to see a Mr. Clucks commercial with Hurley. (0:43) Specifications Street Date: August 24, 2010 Feature run-time: 5074 minutes Rated: TV-14 Blu-ray Disc Discs: 36 Aspect ratio: 1.78:1 Video: 1080p MPEG-4 AVC/H.264 Audio: DTS-HD Master Audio 5.1 (48kHz/24-bit) for Seasons 1, 2, 5 & 6 and LPCM 5.1 (48kHz/16-bit) for Seasons 3 & 4 Languages: See Individual Sets SRP: $279.99 U.S. DVD Discs: 38 Aspect ratio: 1.78:1 (Anamorphic Widescreen) Audio: Dolby Digital 5.1 Languages: See Individual Sets SRP: $229.99 U.S. (technical specifications may only apply to feature) Trivia *On July 29, 2010, while Matthew Fox was being interviewed on the Jimmy Kimmel show, Jimmy opened the complete series box set to show everyone what was inside. *Only a few of the main characters are majorly featured in the art inside of each box. Each box also features a few scenes and important elements of that season. The characters featured in each box are: Jack and Kate (season 1), Ben and Locke (season 2), Sayid and Hurley (season 3), Sun and Jin (season 4), James and Juliet (season 5) and Charlie, Daniel, Richard and Boone (season 6). Jacob is also featured in the art-box for season 6. **Jacob, from all of the above, is the only one that has never been credited as a main character. ***That makes him and Ben the only ones that were not main characters in the season they are featured. **Every main character featured, with the exception of Richard, has been credited as such in at least 2 seasons of the show (Boone was for the first season and also for , Juliet and Daniel debuted in the show in season 3 and 4, respectively, and have been credited in every season since; Ben was introduced in season 2, became a main character in season 3, and was credited as a main character until the end of the show; the only season in which Charlie was not credited as a main character for at least one episode was in season 5, that he does not appear; Richard even though he introduced in season 3, was only promoted to main character status in the last season of the show; all others was credited from to as main characters). * Each box also features scenes from the respective season. These are: **The plane wreckage ; Locke checking his knives ; The Numbers on the hatch ; the survivors starring at the column of black smoke set by the Others . **The Swam logo; Jack, Kate, Hurley and Locke looking down the recently-opened hatch; the QUARANTINE inscription ; Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Hurley captured by the Others . **Ben's surgery , the cages in the Hydra and Claire without Aaron on their way to the radio tower; Charlie warning Desmond that "NOT PENNY'S BOAT" **Sawyer and Kate most likely in the factions separation , C-4 in the Kahana; Hurley, in the Oceanic Six press conference ; the Orchid orientation video, featuring Pierre Chang with a white rabbit . **Locke's body , the frozen wheel and a number of hieroglyphs , Daniel, Charlotte and Miles meeting Richard Alpert in 1954 . **Richard reading his Bible , a partial list of the candidates as seen in the lighthouse , the Senet game, as well Jacob and his brother playing it at age of 43 . See also *Lost: The Complete First Season (DVD) *Lost: The Complete Second Season (DVD) *Lost: The Complete Third Season (DVD) *Lost: The Complete Fourth Season (DVD) *Lost: The Complete Fifth Season (DVD) *Lost: The Complete Sixth Season (DVD) External links *Information on release *Press release *Lost: The Complete Collection DVD at ABC TV Store *Lost: The Complete Collection Blu-Ray Disc at ABC TV Store *Complete Collection DVD at Amazon.com *Complete Collection Blu-ray Disc at Amazon.com Category:DVD Category:Blu-ray